Don't Close Your Eyes
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: She had had her happiness stolen from her and would have lost herself completely if not for a certain skeleton who heals her with his love for her. SansXOC. Rated M for mature themes. Readers younger than 18, turn back now! Also, please be gentle in the reviews.


**Okay, this idea came to me and I'm stepping way out of my comfort zone to do this one. Now, just to let you guys know, I'm very reluctant to write stories with mature themes, both because I want everyone to be able to read my stories and because I'm not very good at writing heavy romance. But as this story has a hurt/comfort theme to it as well, I just couldn't get it off my mind. :)**

 **So, this story does have a very mature theme, so readers under 18, please turn back now!**

 **Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Emma. Also, the title was inspired by the country song "Don't Close Your Eyes", which belongs to its respective owners. If you haven't heard that song, you should. It's a beautiful love song. :)**

* * *

 **Don't Close Your Eyes**

Emma was sitting in a rocking chair in Sans' room, rocking as she thought about some things and sighed as she remembered only a few months ago, she had been very happy, but now, she had to really work on being happy.

A hand rested on her knee and she saw Sans beside her. "Hey, honey," he said, giving her a smile, but then looked sad when she didn't return the smile. "Emma, please smile for me," he begged her.

She looked up at him and his pleading look made her sigh a little and she smiled for him, but he sighed when he saw it. "You're not happy with me, are you?" He asked. "I…I was hoping…,"

Emma realized Sans was about to cry and she sighed too. "Sans," she said. "It's not you."

That was the truth. Sans had done everything to keep her safe after he had found her weakly crawling towards his sentry station so long ago after she had been severely hurt and her clothes torn. He had taken her home and after calming her down, began helping her recover. Papyrus had even helped out, but Sans had hardly left Emma's side and even talked her into marrying him. While she had been startled, he explained that she would get taken away otherwise and he didn't want that.

Emma now placed a hand on Sans' face and he held her hand to his face while he looked into her eyes. "It's what happened that night, isn't it?" He asked. As soon as he had seen her injuries that night, he had known that some creep had hurt her far more than just slapping her.

She nodded and he looked saddened before suddenly picking her up and carrying her to the bed. "Emma," he said, breathing out her name and she held onto him. "I…I feel so useless."

"Why, Sans?" She asked curiously.

"I…I can't heal you completely," he said, feeling tears fill his eyes. He hated that she was still haunted by that awful memory.

Emma looked at him and then looked at her wedding ring and smiled a little. "Sans, how much do you love me?" She asked.

"So much, Emma," he said. "I think when I felt protective of you that night and brought you here, that protectiveness became love, love that I wanted to give you to help you."

He then gently turned her face to look at him and he kissed her, being very gentle. Emma returned the kiss before feeling Sans lay her down on the bed and he hovered over her. "Emma," he said. "Am I…useless?"

She shook her head. "No," she said, watching him roll off her and pull her on top of him. "You've been nothing but understanding, supportive, and loving."

She then leaned closer and kissed him again and suddenly the kiss grew deeper and Sans very gently pinned her underneath him before gently breaking the kiss and resting one hand on her hip. She gasped as he hadn't done that before, but he kept his hand there and felt her relax. "Emma, will you do something for me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Focus on me," he said. "I want to look deep into your eyes the whole night."

Emma knew what he was implying and he looked at her. "I'll be very gentle," he promised her. "But only if you give me permission."

She giggled a little. "Sans, I am your wife and you're my husband," she said.

"Still…," he began and paused.

"Okay," she said before she pulled him into another deep kiss, focusing on Sans, who didn't take his eyes off her for even a moment as he made sure the door was locked and the covers were warm as he held her tenderly, keeping in tune with how she felt and making sure she was alright as love consumed them both.

* * *

Emma cuddled into Sans' side, smiling up at him. "Sans," she said. "You did fully heal me."

He looked at her while tightening his arm around her waist. "You really mean that?" He asked.

She nodded and he smiled before looking sad. "But, you might still have nightmares about…that," he said.

Emma nodded. "Maybe," she said. "But if I do, I'll open my eyes and look at you and I won't close them."

He shivered a little when she placed a hand on his bare chest, a smile on his face. "Don't close your eyes," he said softly. "And hold tight to me. I'll keep you safe, Emma."

She snuggled into him and he sighed softly. "You're so soft," he said, his hand rubbing her bare shoulder and snuggling his face into her other bare shoulder. She chuckled a little.

"You warm, sweet talker," she said with a smile as she felt him hold her closer as he kissed her shoulders and neck and then gave her a deep kiss on the mouth.

Even though she had only met Sans a few months ago, she had loved him when he helped her and showed her he wouldn't hurt her. And despite marrying him so fast, Emma felt she couldn't ask for a better husband as she snuggled into his hug and he smiled at her before enveloping her into the blankets with him again.

* * *

 **When you guys leave me reviews, please be gentle. Like I said, I'm not good at writing heavy romance, so please, be nice in the reviews. Thank you.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
